


Philosophical Anguish, Physical Torment, and Double Algebra

by vityamins



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bravery, Bullying, Coming of Age, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Puberty, Self Confidence Issues, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teenagers, particularly secondary gender puberty, turning the depressy into successy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: Being a teenager is anything but a cakewalk, and Yuuri Katsuki has it worse than most.Viktor Nikiforov is walking a tightrope, trying to dodge both his past and his future.They decide that it's probably easier to try to navigate the most difficult years of their lives together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864048
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	Philosophical Anguish, Physical Torment, and Double Algebra

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, just about made it!  
> (Ok, it's a bit late)
> 
> This is for the prompt posessive/territorial and Highschool/college AU for day 3 of YOI omegaverse week 2020. Like a few of my ideas, it started life as a short drabble and ended up as a multichapter fic.
> 
> I wasn't a huge fan of my fic for day 2, so I'm hoping this will be a little better. I have big plans for it, after all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Highschool was a battlefield; and unfortunately for Yuuri Katsuki, he seemed to be cannon fodder. As soon as the bell rang at the end of his English class he quickly grabbed his bag and made sure he was the first out of the classroom. He checked the wide, beige hallway before making a beeline for the school dance rooms. They were supposed to be called ‘studios’, but anybody who had been in any of them could tell you that they were probably the smallest dance space still usable. Yuuri was also fairly sure that the only building regulations they met were probably older than his grandparents, so even ‘room’ was probably generous.

Still, the worn wooden floor was still serviceable regardless of how the built up floor polish made it look more like an ice rink. More importantly; very few people ever went to this part of the school. Yuuri settled against a cold painted brick wall and grabbed his phone.

_ From: Phi  _ •̀.̫•́✧

_ I’m really sorry, stuck in double chem :’( _

_ See you after school xo _

Well shit. There went his plans for the next couple of hours. Yuuri tucked his feet under himself, the room suddenly feeling a little colder and a little more studio-sized. Phichit was warm and sunny and made him forget that the world seemed to be out to get him. He resigned himself to eating lunch alone in the unlit room.

Once he'd eaten, he really began to feel the expanse of time before his next class. There was only so much he could do on his phone, and the school wifi blocked most forms of social media.

At least it beat being made a target of. Boring sucked, but it beat the alternative.

Yuuri sighed; it sounded loud in the otherwise silent space. He refused to cry. He rarely did anymore, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes. Instead, he choked back the tears and showed the world a shaky smile. He was just melodramatic; he thought, sixteen was a tough time for everyone. 

While for most, puberty was in full swing, secondary sexual maturity was still a year or two off. Scents were either too strong or barely perceptible, and always uncontrolled. Teenage alphas growled at the slightest provocation. Heats and ruts were a day or so of painful cramping, fever and nausea; the subject was also always met with snickers and name-calling. The old-fashioned idea that frequent or precocious heats meant that an omega was a slut was still very much prevalent among young people, even if it was utter bullshit.

Yuuri was an early bloomer. He’d had more heats than he could be bothered counting; they were always irregular, short and excruciating. The young omega had never felt comfortable enough to even  _ think _ about being touched; by himself or a partner. Instead, his mother stroked his hair and scented him while he sniffled into her lap, and gently reassured him that it wouldn’t be forever. That his cycle would settle down soon and become that of an adult omega.

He hoped so. Because at the moment it only made him the subject of ridicule when he returned to school after a conspicuous couple of days off, looking and smelling downright miserable.

He was already an easy target. Male omegas were fairly uncommon, which already marked him out as an oddity. His love for dancing, ballet in particular, was considered childish and  _ girly _ , while his shy and reserved demeanor gave bullies confidence that they wouldn’t face retaliation. Yuuri chuckled to himself as he mentally rattled through the list. Hell, he even had glasses, which might have earned him even more torment had he been born ten years prior. 

Sure, sixteen was a tough time for everyone. Yuuri reckoned he had it a little worse than most, though.

However, it wouldn’t do to dwell on it. He had good friends; people that loved and cared about him. He could dance, and was damned good at it. His big sister once told him that if he defined himself solely as a victim then he wouldn’t have room to be anything else

It was with that memory bouncing around in his head that he realised that he was curled up on the cold, hard floor of a dark dance room with - he checked his phone - an hour and a half of entirely free time.

His dance shoes were in his bag. He had just enough room. He had a decent amount of charge left in his phone and even if he didn’t, he could make his own music.

Yuuri wasn’t altogether brave enough to turn on the lights and risk being found, but it wasn’t a problem. He put on a dance playlist he’d compiled, loud enough to hear but plenty quiet enough not to be heard from beyond the door. His shoes were changed with practiced speed.

And he danced.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short and sweet, but I do have big plans for this one. Fun fact: the alternative title was "A Common Oddity" lmk whcih you prefer.
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone who comments and leaves kudos; I can't tell you how much it lights up my day. I hope you're all safe and well <3
> 
> This is the furthest I've made it in a fic week before, so I'm hoping to keep it up.  
> See you for day 4!
> 
> I'm also loitering @vityamins on tumblr if you wanna come demand content or chat :)


End file.
